This invention relates to door handle assemblies and more particularly to door handle assemblies especially suitable for motor vehicle usage.
Vehicle doors typically include a latch mechanism for latching and unlatching the door to the vehicle body and a handle assembly operative to control the latch mechanism. The handle assembly is typically positioned on the door of the vehicle. It is imperative that the door handle assembly maintain a firm positive pivotal action even over extended periods of vehicle life. It is further imperative that the door handle assembly be resistant to the intrusion of weather elements into the interior of the door through the door handle assembly. It is further desirable that the door handle assembly present a clean, uncluttered, aesthetically pleasing appearance to complement the overall vehicle styling.
This invention is directed to the provision of an improved door handle assembly for use with a vehicular door.
More specifically, this invention is directed to the provision of a vehicular door handle assembly that maintains a firm positive pivotal action even over extended periods of vehicle life, that is resistant to the intrusion of weather elements into the interior of the door through the door handle assembly, and that presents a clean, uncluttered, aesthetically pleasing appearance to complement the overall vehicle styling.
The door handle assembly of the invention is of the type including a housing structure adapted to be mounted on a vehicle door and a handle pivotally mounted on the housing structure at an arcuate bearing interface centered on the handle pivot axis and controlling a latch mechanism for latching and unlatching the door.
According to the invention, the bearing interface comprises an arcuate inner bearing interface comprising coacting first and second arcuate surfaces on the housing structure and on the handle respectively and an outer bearing interface spaced radially outwardly from the inner bearing interface and comprising coacting third and fourth arcuate surfaces on the housing structure and on the handle respectively. This bearing interface arrangement maximizes total bearing interface area to prolong the effective life of the pivotal joint and eliminates the necessity for exposed pivot pin structures in the handle assembly whereby to resist the intrusion of weather elements into the interior of the door through the handle assembly and present an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
According to a further feature of the invention, the first arcuate surface comprises a radially outwardly facing handle surface; the second arcuate surface comprises a radially inwardly facing housing structure surface; the third arcuate surface comprises a radially inwardly facing handle surface; and the fourth arcuate surface comprises a radially outwardly facing housing structure surface. This specific arrangement of the various arcuate surfaces provides a simple and effective arrangement for maximizing the bearing interface.
According to a further feature of the invention, the housing structure comprises a main body member adapted to be mounted on the vehicle door and a pivot member mounted on the main body member in concentric relation to the pivot axis and the second arcuate surface is defined by the pivot member and the fourth arcuate surface is defined by the main body member. The provision of a separate pivot member facilitates the assembly of the door handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the first arcuate surface is defined by a pin structure on one end of the handle and the third arcuate surface is defined by a journal surface on the one handle and in radially outwardly spaced concentric relation to the pin structure. This specific handle construction facilitates the provision of the maximized bearing interface.
According to a further feature of the invention, the fourth arcuate surface is defined by a convex outer surface of an arcuate trunnion structure of the handle structure interposed concentrically between the pin structure and the third arcuate surface. The trunnion structure in coaction with the handle structure, provides a simple and effective means of providing the required bearing interface surfaces.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle includes a longitudinal fin structure at one end thereof; the pin structure includes portions extending transversely from opposite spaces of the fin structure; the trunnion structure includes a longitudinal slot sized to pass the fin structure and a transverse slot intersecting the longitudinal slot and sized to pass the pin structure; and the handle is assembled to the housing structure by passing the pin structure and the fin structure downwardly through the transverse and longitudinal slots respectively to position the journal surface against the outer convex surface of the trunnion structure and position the pin structure beneath and within the hollow of the trunnion structure. This arrangement facilitates the assembly of the handle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the trunnion structure further defines a concave inner surface in concentric relation to the fin structure on the handle and the pivot member is positioned between the inner concave surface of the trunnion structure and the pin structure and includes a longitudinal slot aligned with the longitudinal slot in the trunnion structure and receiving the longitudinal fin structure and transverse slots in opposite sides of the longitudinal slot aligned with the transverse slot in the trunnion structure and receiving the respective pin structure portions. This specific arrangement further facilitates the ready assembly of the handle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle assembly further includes coacting detent structures on the pivot member and on the concave inner surface of the trunnion structure operative in response to rotation of the pivot member about the handle pivot axis to lock the pivot member with respect to the main body handle member. This arrangement provides a ready and efficient means of locking the pivot member in its operative position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the pivot member has an overall U-configuration in cross section. This specific cross-sectional configuration facilitates the positioning of the pivot member around the pin structure of the handle and subsequent rotation of the pivot member about the handle pivot axis to its detented position.
The bearing interface construction of the invention further allows the handle pivot axis to be at a relatively xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d location that is essentially planar with respect to the outer skin of the associated door without requiring an exposed pivot pin hole in the handle housing member which is aesthetically displeasing and which invites the intrusion of weather elements into the interior of the door through the handle assembly. The xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d location of the pivot axis relative to the door skin and the handle housing member in turn reduces the gap between the closed position of the handle and the handle housing member required to allow opening movement of the handle to operate the latch. Reduction of the gap is aesthetically pleasing from a styling standpoint and further reduces the possibility of intrusion of weather elements into the interior of the door through the handle assembly.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.